A lemon cake (un gâteau au citron)
by Tisama
Summary: Shinji est sur le toit de l'entrepôt des vizards et il s'ennuie. Cet ennui prend rapidement fin lorsqu'un certain double maléfique d'un certain rouquin met les voiles pour le Hueco Mundo, avec dans ses bagages le vizard blond. Mais quelle étrange rencontre vont-ils faire là-bas ?


**Titre :** A lemon cake

**Pairing :** je ne sais pas si on appeler ça un PAIRing comme c'est une three-some, mais sinon les héros du jour sont Gin, Hirako et Shirosaki. Pour toutes questions, adressez-vous à mon avocat.

**Rating :** MA

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo-sama, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

**Warning :** Lemon, Yaoi, three-some, PWP, crack. Au passage le vocabulaire fleuri de Shiro, mais il ne me semble pas peser bien lourd comparé à tout ce qui précède.

**Résumé :** Shinji est sur le toit de l'entrepôt des vizards et il s'ennuie. Cet ennui prend rapidement fin lorsqu'un certain double maléfique d'un certain rouquin met les voiles pour le Hueco Mundo, avec dans ses bagages le vizard blond. Mais quelle étrange rencontre vont-ils faire là-bas ?

**Note :** Merci à N'Evoli pour la correction, je suis sûre qu'elle a voulu m'assassiner à plusieurs reprises. Merci aussi à Chaton pour me m'avoir mise au défi d'écrire un Three-some. Alors voilà, tu l'as !

* * *

Dans la vie, l'ennui peut prendre des formes très différentes. Pourtant il a une fonction première : celle de développer l'imagination.

Et ce plus particulièrement lorsqu'on se nomme Hirako Shinji. Assis sur le toit de l'entrepôt des vizards à Karakura, il repense au jeune homme enfermé à la fois dans le sous-sol du bâtiment, et à la fois dans son propre esprit : Ichigo Kurosaki. Le rouquin lui donne du fil à retorde en pleine hollowmorphose, il est si puissant que des anciens capitaines ont grand mal à s'occuper son cas. Même s'il s'est juré de faire quelque chose pour ce gamin, il commence à grandement s'inquiéter pour ses amis et pour lui-même. De plus ses efforts seront-ils recommencés ? Sera-t-il suffisamment puissant pour arrêter Aiz...

Une explosion monumentale qui provient de la « cave » le tire brusquement de sa réflexion.

Il s'y précipite et tombe nez à nez avec un Ichigo plus blanc que blanc, pourvu de prunelles dorées sur un fond noir et avec des cheveux parfaitement assortis à sa peau. Seules ses lèvres sensuelles déformées d'un rictus tordu et malsain sont noires.

Shinji, sachant parfaitement qui est son interlocuteur, décide de faire un peu d'humour :

_Kurosaki ! Range moi ce bazar, s'il te plaît, je me croirais de retour à Tchernobyl quand des hollows ont fait péter la centrale.

_Moi c'est Shirosaki. L'Autre n'existe plus. Maintenant c'est moi, le Roi. Alors... Adios ! J'ai un trône à récupérer. »

Il ouvre un garganta et commence à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur... mais c'est sans compter sur l'imprévisibilité de Shinji qui s'accroche à son bras et se retrouve happé dans la gorge sombre du portail.

_Shiro ? Ce nom te sied à merveille !

_Putain ! Lâche-moi !

_Pas avant d'avoir récupéré Ichigo !

_Plutôt crever !

_Ça, ça peut s'arranger. Je préfère qu'Ichigo meurt avec toi plutôt que de te laisser rejoindre le camp adverse !

_J'veux lui niquer sa gueule à Aizen, pas rejoindre son camp ! Putain voilà tu m'as détourné de mon chemin , maintenant on est à des kilomètres de Las Noches !

_Comment connais-tu l'emplacement du palais ?

_J'suis un hollow. Tous les hollows savent où est Las Noches. Bref ! Maintenant que tu connais mes objectifs, tu peux te barrer !

_Minute papillon! Je serais ton chaperon, je veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au corps d'Ichigo quand il n'en a pas le contrôle.

_Tu prends soin d'lui, blondinet ? T'serais pas amoureux d'lui des fois ?

_Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? Hé ! Retire ta main d'là ! RETIRE LA ! C'est non négociable ! hurla Shinji en menaçant Shiro de la lame de Sakanade.

_Ma, ma, ma... Mais qui voilà ? Un duo bien mal assorti !, fait une voix sorti de nul part qui les fait sursauter et se reculer.

_Gin Ichimaru..., grogna Shinji. Tu m'avais pas manqué. Alors toujours à la botte d'Aizen ?

_Bien-sûr ! Je suis toujours du côté des vainqueurs !, rit-il.

_Tss... J'me souviens d'toi ! T'es l'shinigami qui a arrêté Ichigo à la porte du Seireitei ?

_Hé oui ! Mais qui es-tu toi ? Le cousin aspirine d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?

_Je suis son hollow, dit-il fièrement. Shirosaki.

_Oh ! Quel nom charmant ! Il te va bien ! Et tu as de jolies fesses, comme ton Shinigami !

_Pardon ? Tu peux répéter sale pervers ! J'vais tuer et on verra qui finira par terre !

_Oh tu sais... Moi je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être un Uke...

_Uke ? C'est quoi ça ?

_En gros, Ichimaru te propose de coucher et que si tu préfères, tu peux être au-dessus.

_Ma, ma, ma... Tu en sais des choses Hirako-taicho... Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là. Tu veux participer ?

_Rien à voir, c'est Lisa qui... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_Que tu pou...

_Attend, fox-face..., l'arrête Shiro. T'es en train d'nous d'mander de faire un plan à trois ?

_Je vous emmène à Las Noches ? J'ai un immense gâteau au citron.

Le deux compagnons de fortune se regardent longuement et se dirent que finalement c'était une très bonne idée pour infiltrer le territoire ennemi sans se faire tuer.

_Soit, fait Shinji à l'intention de l'argenté.

_On t'suit, rajoute Shiro.

SxGxS

Les appartements d'Ichimaru sont très grands et très blancs.

_Mon pauvre Shironouchet, tu te fond dans le décor... Si tu fermes les yeux on te voit plus.

_Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS Shironouchet, Fox-face !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où on peut trouver quelque chose pour te mettre en valeur.

Il conduit ses deux invités dans une pièce attenante et cachée par une porte totalement invisible sur un des murs immaculés.

Le changement d'ambiance est radical. Les murs sont recouverts de velours rouge, et le sol de moquette noire. Sur des commodes en bois laqué sont posés des chandelier à trois branches où brûlent paisiblement de grandes bougies noires. Le plafond est un concentré de couleurs vives. On peut admirer des oiseaux tropicaux qui volent avec grâce. Au centre de la pièce, un grand, non pardon, un monumental lit à baldaquin aux draps pourpres et avec des voiles vermillons. Une table avec des tiroirs dans le style Louis XVI a été placé au pied et il y trône un immense gâteau au citron pas encore entamé.

_C'est pas possible qu'un tel lieu se trouve ici.

_Je suis le régisseur de ce château. Même Aizen ne sais pas ce cette pièce existe... et encore moins ce qu'il s'y passe.

_T'utilise des gens pour rajouter un peu de blanc, hein, Fox-face ?

_Ma, ma, ma, Shiro ! Je nettoie toujours derrière moi ! Je vous sers de ce délice ?

_Te connaissant, il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'il soit empoisonné...

_Mais qu'allez-vous cherchez là, Hirako-taicho ? Je n'attendais pas votre venue ! A vrai dire, cette merveille était destinée à un petit Arrancar, pour qui j'avais espoir qu'il me cède enfin !

_Parce qu'les autres ils se sont laissés baiser ?, s'exclame Shiro.

_Pas tous.

_Ah.

_Non. Les autres, ceux que je n'ai pas baiser, ils m'ont baisé.

_Tu es répugnant.

Il se dirige vers le gâteau, en coupe trois parts puis les place dans des assiettes.

_Bon appétit !

Les convives gouttent avec prudence puis lèvent la tête vers leur hôte avec un sourire immense sur le visage.

_C'est super bon !, lance Hirako.

_Une tuerie, rajoute Shiro. J'aurais jamais pensé que t'étais un bon cuistot !

_Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences !

_C'est sûr avec toi..., grommelle Shinji avant de soupirer : Pff... Qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud !

_C'est bizarre comme j'me sens détendu. C'est ton ambiance de maison de passe qui nous met dans un état pareil ?

_Allez savoir...

_Putain ! Le gâteau au citron !, comprends Shinji.

_Tu nous as drogué ?, questionne Shiro d'un ton menaçant.

_Je m'ennuie tellement ! Comprenez-moi !

_Mais vas t'faire foutre !

_Là tout de suite, si ça pouvais être par toi...

_Après ce que tu m'as fait, je vais pas me gêner. Je vais te faire comprendre ta douleur !

_Oh ! Que j'ai peur ! Bien, bien. Assez parler. Les choses sérieuses maintenant, fait Gin d'un ton doucereux.

Il attrape Shiro par le col de sa veste et le jette sur le lit où le hollow se vautre gracieusement.

_Oh ! Tu crois faire quoi, là ?

A son tour il attrape le col de l'ancien Shinigami, inverse les positions et le voilà à quatre pattes en train de lui mordre la clavicule.

_Tes petites dents me piquent.

_Vraiment ? Mes crocs t'plaisent ?

_Et comment ! Hirako-taicho ? Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ?

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, traître ?

_La bosse. Celle dans votre pantalon.

_Enfoiré...

_Allez... Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

_Plutôt crever ! Haa...

Gin s'était levé et avait plaqué sa main sur l'entrejambe du blond et s'applique à la masser doucement.

Hirako s'écroule dans les bras de l'argenté, qui malgré sa fine musculature, le soutient fermement et le pose sur son lit à côté de Shiro.

_Tu m'le revaudras saloperie de hollow ! J'm'en souviendrais de cette expédition au Hueco Mundo...

_Moi aussi... Hé ! Fox-Face ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il fait tomber Gin entre eux et commence à dénouer son obi. Le sourire satisfait de l'argenté est à son comble. Il frissonne au contact des mains du hollow sur ses hanches quand celui-ci fait doucement glisser le bas de son hakama pour dévoiler son sexe nu et à la verticale. Il entreprend de lécher le bout du gland ce qui arrache un cri aiguë à son hôte.

Pendant ce temps, Shinji s'est débarrassé de son pantalon et c'est placé tout près de la tête de Gin.

_Tu m'avais promis que tu t'en occuperais non ?

Gin ouvre la bouche et reçoit le sexe dur de Shinji. Pendant que celui-ci fait des vas-et-vient dans la cavité, sa langue exécute des mouvements circulaires autour de la verge.

_C'est qu'il est doué l'enfoiré !, s'exclame le blond à l'intention du hollow derrière lui qui regardait ce manège d'un œil curieux.

_Dans ce cas, j'vais te rendre la tâche un peu plus compliquée...

Pour illustrer ses dires, il engloutie tout entier le sexe de Gin qui en arrête son exercice.

_Lui aussi, il est doué !, s'exclame celui-ci.

_C'est pas une raison pour t'arrêter ! Tu m'as mis dans cet état t'assume jusqu'au bout !

Gin reprend le sexe en bouche mais est à de nombreuse reprise interrompu par le plaisir que lui procure Shirosaki. Jusqu'au moment où il jouit dans la bouche du hollow.

_Oh... Je crois que je t'ai sali...

_T'inquiète, sur mon uniforme ça s'voit pas.

_Oui j'imagine, mais attention ça va coller... Si Hirako-san daigne me laisser me lever je pourrais peut-être aller chercher de quoi essuyer...

Après deux secondes de réflexion, Hirako se décale. Gin se dirige vers un commode en bois... qui renferme deux dizaines de boite de Kleenex.

_Bah quoi ? Aizen m'a dit de prévoir, je serais pas retour dans le monde réel avant un moment !

Il se dirige vers Shirosaki lui essuie avec soin sa veste de kimono puis pose la boite sur une table de chevet.

_Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de me lever tout à l'heure. Bon, on s'y remet ?

_Je t'en prie, fait Shiro en désignant d'une main le lit.

Puis il se défait de sa veste qui entravait ses mouvements et se place entre les jambes de Gin qui lui-même était sur le dos. Avant que le traître n'ai eu le temps de dire « ouf », il insert un doigt dans son antre. L'argenté se cabre et laisse s'échapper un cri pas très viril. Shirosaki lui envoie son fameux « twisted smile », remue lentement son doigt avant d'en insérer un second et d'imprimer sur les parois de son hôte des mouvements de ciseaux.

Pendant ce temps là, Shinji, perd de ses couleurs : il voit le corps (un peu décoloré, certes, mais quand même), d'Ichigo, procurer du plaisir à un autre que lui. Son corps et son cœur protestent et Gin qui tourne la tête à ce moment là, s'en rend compte.

_Shironouchet, je crois que notre ami Hirako-taicho est un peu jaloux que tu lui accorde moins d'attention qu'à moi.

_Ça je n'en doute pas, il est fou de l'autre abruti, répond Shiro en retirant ses doigts de Gin pour se préparer à enfoncer quelque chose de plus gros. Allez va, profite, je suis sûr qu'il sera très content quand il se réveillera.

_Ça va pas non ? Et c'est quoi cet élan de générosité ?

_J'te rappelle que lui et moi, nous n'sommes qu'une seule et même âme en vrai. C'est pas à toi que j'vais l'apprendre, en plus. S'il a envie de quelqu'un, moi aussi et inversement. Alors, tu viens et tu m'prends parce que sinon tu finiras seul avec tes remords et Ichigo restera un bébé encore un certain temps ! Qu'est-ce...

Pendant quelques secondes la peau de Shirosaki semble foncer et ses yeux retrouver leur jolie couleur ambre.

Impression renforcée par le murmure hébété qui sort de sa bouche :

_Shinji ? Comment ? Je rêve... Tu es là, comme ça... Viens contre moi...

Avant de disparaître aussi sec.

Sur le cri de surprise de Gin :

_What's the fuck ?!

_Ça Gin, c'est Shiro qui va bientôt nous quitter. Donc s'il se dépêche pas de te prendre tu peux dire adieu à ta partie de jambes en l'air parce que après je récupère Ichigo et je ne le laisse plus jamais partir.

_C'est trop mignon, fait Shiro qui entre-temps a retrouver tout le contrôle de la tête d'Ichigo. Alors tu viens ?

_Et comment !, dit-il en se plaçant face au postérieur tendu de Shiro qui s'était déjà calé à quatre pattes.

Il prend grand soin de préparer Shirosaki car il n'oublie pas que c'est Ichigo qui va récupérer le corps par la suite. Pendant ce temps là, le hollow prend un malin plaisir à faire languir Gin en agitant trois doigts dans ses moiteurs, et de ce fait, frôlant sa prostate.

_Shinji ! Je suis prêt va-y maintenant ! L'autre va m'faire une syncope si j'y vais pas tout de suite ! Et toi, ne bronche pas. Tu dois cet élan de sadisme au « Shironouchet » de tout à l'heure !

_Si Ichigo a mal à cause ton empressement...

_Ichigo se réveille ! Il va te tuer pour l'avoir laisser se mettre dans un merdier pareil ! Alors grouille-toi, qu'on rentre !

Shinji ne se le fait pas répéter et de son membre, il force le passage de chair, très étroit, malgré le soin déployé à le détendre. De son côté le décoloré fait de même avec Gin.

Les trois homme lâchent de concert un gémissement jouissif. Pour Gin il s'agit d'un cri suraiguë d'une satisfaction bien trop attendue. Pour Shiro, c'est un couinement qui reste un peu coincé dans se gorge car il se sens oppressé des deux côtés. Il se détends subitement à la sensation quand il sent le gland du blond contre sa boule nerf. Quant à Shinji, il laisse sortir un « aaahhh » de bonheur de pouvoir enfin se sentir dans ce corps qu'il a tant désiré.

Dans un bel ensemble, leurs mains cherchent les corps des uns et des autres. Leur corps s'arquent et s'arrondissent. Ces trois personnages n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est la même lascivité sublime à cet instant. Les va-et-viens se font de plus en plus nombreux, les sons de contentement de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir de plus en plus violent.

Et toujours dans cette belle harmonie, les trois amants dans une nuit éternelle, se libèrent.

Ils s'effondrent sous l'orgasme qui engourdit tous leurs membres et laisse le sommeil les emporter.

Seule témoin de cette union atypique, une petite boite de Kleenex qui se révélera inutilisée.

SxGxS

Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 ans, lycéen au lycée Karakura, et Shinigami suppléant à ses heures perdues, est réveillé par une voix - non pardon - un hurlement d'une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir plus que ça.

_Ichimaru ! Debout ! Aizen t'attend pour la réunion avec l'Espada et t'es à la bourre, merde ! Surtout que depuis que j'ai été dégagé par ce con de Tôsen, c'est moi qui fait le sale boulot ! Mais... C'est pas mon p'tit Shinigami, ça ? Coucou Poil de Carotte ! Alors on s'est fait défoncé l'cul par l'autre serpent ?

Le-dit Poil de Carotte commence à sérieusement se poser des questions quand à la situation et au lieu, dans lesquels il se trouve. Questions qui se multiplient quand quelqu'un, dont il ne reconnaît que trop bien le timbre, répond :

_Non, arrancar. Ça c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. Lui il a défoncé le derrière du serpent.

Ou là... Sortir de ce cauchemar, ET VITE ! Quoi que... Ça expliquerait la douleur dans le bas de son dos... Une troisième voix prend la parole, et cette fois, il ne peux pas empêcher un frisson glacé de lui parcourir l'échine.

_Bonjour Grimmjow ! Un peu de gâteau au citron ?

_Ah non Ichimaru ! La gâteau au citron, ça suffit ! Au fait... Il était pour qui à la base ?

_Ce stratagème a été inventé pour Ulquiorra, un espada qui vous a rendu visite l'autre jour.

_Yerk..., semble entendre Ichigo émanant du réveil-Arrancar

_Le pauvre... Bon courage pour la suite ! Nous on rentre à la maison. Ichi ! Debout marmotte, les autres vont s'inquiéter...

Ichigo, ouvre un œil, puis l'autre... et tombe sur trois visages qui le regardent avec suspicion : d'abord, un mec avec les yeux plissés et des cheveux argentés. Ça, il remet, c'est le traître de la troisième. Ensuite l'Arrancar à la crinière bleue. Ça aussi il remet, il en a pris bien assez dans la gueule l'autre soir. Pour finir, il y a Shinji, ses cheveux blonds coupé au bol, totalement en bataille et ses petits yeux bruns, encore engourdit par le sommeil. Ça il remet également. Même très bien. Mais pourquoi, BORDEL, sont-ils là, à le regarder comme deux ronds de flanc, le tout avec un arrière plan de MAISON CLOSE !

Il s'adresse donc à la personne en qui il a le plus confiance. Enfin, en qui il avait le plus confiance jusqu'à maintenant.

_Shinji... Pourquoi je suis pas à Karakura ? Pourquoi ils sont là ? Et surtout... pourquoi je suis nu dans ce lit XXL ?

_Ichimaru, Shiro et moi, nous avons fait une partouze hier soir.

Oh putain, le cauchemar.

_Shiro a pris ton corps, on est allé au Hueco Mundo, puis Ichimaru nous à proposer du gâteau au citron. Sauf que dedans, il y avait de la drogue. Qui nous à foutu dans un état pas possible. Alors, Shiro l'a baisé. Et moi j'ai baisé Shiro.

Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il venait de trouver l'Enfer !

_Des vêtements, murmure-t-il.

_Quoi ?

_Des fringues ! Je suis à poil ! Donnez-moi des fringues !

_C'est ce truc plein de... euh..., hésite Grimmjow.

_Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! SHINJI ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Je te jure que tu va prendre cher !

* * *

C'était mon premier three-some, (et peut-être dernier, en tant qu'auteur, c'est une expérience assez perturbant...), soyez indulgent pour le lemon. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas laisser une review, j'aimerais votre avis.

A bientôt les gens !


End file.
